


A New School Year, A Lost Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Mute!John, TW: Mentions of Self Harm, awesome :D, his personality will be revealed soon, im getting the hang of these tags things, implied self harm, it's going to be johnkat all the way, kanaya is mentioned in there too, oh no, or in later chapters, sollux and karkat are like best friends or something, there's other characters here and there but its mostly just john and karkat, this john isn't like the happy-go-lucky ones, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really suck at summaries. xwx. </p>
<p>Karkat Vantas, a high school sophomore is starting his new school year, and his first day doesn't start out as he liked. He first misses the bus and has to be driven by his older cousin, Kankri who he depises, and on his way to get his schedule, he bumps into someone who leaves flustered and without an apology. Karkat, being himself, gets pissed because he (the other teen) left without one. He later learns that the boy he collided with, is named John Egbert, a 15-year old transferee teen from Washington and the thing is, He's mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here have another fanfic! (that'll take a hell while to update because i'm a lazy procrastinator. xwx ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it! 
> 
> ~Angel

Everyone in the school whose name is disclosed for now, were already buzzing with excitement, excited to see their friends again, the barrier of summer and distant homes no longer a problem. All except one.

**_Introduce Yourself._ **

“no thank you.” wrote a teenager in glasses into a notebook with a pen. 

**_Why Not?_ **

“i can’t. i don’t want to either.”

**_How so and why are you writing into that notebook instead of talking out loud?_ **

“Reasons.” 

**_Okay then.... That guy wasn’t very talkative, maybe he was just shy, let’s go to the other guy._ **

****

**_Introduce yourself._ **

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?”  


**_No need to shout or yell even, just introduce yourself._**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate this school and everyone in it. This is the first day of the new school year and you already despise it. Big Whoop. The reasons why you were so angry was first off, you slept through your alarm like a dumbshit, causing you to wake up later than you had wished, therefore missing your bus. And whenever that happens (it rarely did, it was the first time in a long time since you had done this.) you had to catch a ride with your older cousin, Kankri which you can’t stand _being_ in the _same room_ with. 

You grumble and utter curses and profanities under your breath as you get ready, skipping breakfast, rushing out the door, getting into Kankri’s car.

“Good morning, Karkat. How are you? You seem to be slightly agitated. Is the fact that you had awoke later than you wished? Or is your usual behavior before proceeding to school? He greeted, bombarding you with questions as you got settled, scowling.

“Just shut up and drive. I don’t want to listen to your droning and your stupid speeches, it’s too damn early.” 

“As you wish, but I do wish myself for your language towards me to be less vulgar to put it simply, considering the fact that I am much older than you and part of your family, not one of your friends which I haven’t seen you with as of recently, how are they?” 

“Whatever. I don’t care. The reason you haven’t seen me with them is the fact that you’re either with _your_ friends or asleep. 

 

“Oh I see. That’s a shame. Our different schedules are very conflicting, but that doesn’t matter.”

 

“Are we just going to talk about some random bullshit or you going to start driving?”

 

“Oh it appears that I have gone onto another tangent, my apologies, Karkat.” He apologized as he started the car, backing out of the driveway, and onto the road, heading towards the direction of your school.

A few minutes had elapsed and Kankri pulls up to the front of the school, putting the car into park.

“Here we are, Karkat, have a nice day, see you later at home, I hope?” 

You took this as a sign of relief, hastily unbuckling your seatbelt, desperate to get out.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, bye!” You say, rushed.

“Goodbye Karkat.” 

After unbuckling your seatbelt, you unlock the door and step outside into the August breeze, the first time in about 3 months. You kept walking, ignoring any and all stares directed at you. It was probably because you had very dark hair, but your skin was very pale white. The color was very natural, no hair dye in it, so fuck them. You were a very pale guy with dark black hair, so what? You walk into the school, pushing open the double doors leading into the main hallway, they swing close as you walk past, and into said main hallway.

First order of business in this hellhole, get your locker assignments and class schedule. That would be a cinch to get, considering the adminstrations office has them, you just needed to retrieve them. Unlike the other freshmen, you at least know where it was, you weren’t clueless, considering you had taken a tour of the place in the summer. Just needed to remember where everything was.

As you were walking, you had bumped into someone.

“Hey, watch where you going! Asshole.” 

The person you had bumped into, simply blushed slightly and went past you, without uttering a single sound or even apologizing.

Rude Little Shit.

**_Karkat : Go Get Your Schedule._ **

You put aside the issue of the non-apologizing rudeass for now, and head inside the adminstrations building finally after arriving outside its doors. Walking up to the front desk, you wait for the secretary to give you both your schedule and locker assignments as promised, with a smile, which you try to return, but fail. 

You grab the papers, scowling, stomping out of the office towards your locker, you wonder who they assigned as your locker mates, and if your friends had lockers in close proximity to yours. 

Oh fuck no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter's the only one in second person, the whole fanfic is in 3rd person, sorry if it causes any confusion, I'm more comfortable with writing in 3rd than in 2nd.


	2. Meetup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet, Mr. Lispy-Computer-Hacker-Programmer himself!, Sollux Captor! ( well, karkat meets in after getting startled by him in the biology classroom.) Hehehe. And the schedule Karkat has is modeled after mine, while Sollux is the opposite, with the addition of some other classes, of course! (for both of them)  
> They also gossip about the 'asshole' Karkat bumped into because, a) karkat bitched to sollux about it b) they are gossipy motherfuckers, omg lol.

Him, out of all people. Out of all of the students in this forsaken place, the administrations put **_HIM_** next to Karkat’s and he was pretty pissed.

Hell no. He wouldn't allow that, not a chance, over his dead body. 

_“I’m going to fucking go **back** over there and demand a locker change. But then again, not **all** schedules were the same. Maybe I’ll be lucky and won’t have to meet him at all!” _

Karkat was probably flipping his shit over nothing _again_ and if Kanaya was here, she would scold him as she usually does, if she could read your thoughts. 

**_Karkat: Stop Whining_ **

_”Hey mysterious voice in my head, fuck you! I’ll stop whining if he’ll just fucking leave already! Wait, I wasn’t even whining! Whatever.”_

#  **_~A few minutes later~_ **

The sound of him shutting his locker was like music to Karkat’s ears.

 _”Finally.”_

The boy in question was approaching him, of all people, and he hadn't even apologized for bumping into Karkat without an apology, all he does is hand Karkat a piece of paper and run off. 

_”Still no fucking apology?! Asshole.”_

Karkat slipped the note into his pocket, he’ll read it eventually, if he hadn't forgotten. Walking up to his locker, he undid the lock and shoved his things inside, not caring if it was disorganized or not. He’ll organize it later or when Kanaya scolds him for not doing so in the first place or until she does the organizing herself. 

Kanaya was pretty much Karkat’s closest friend out of the circle of friends whom he all meet when they were all thirteen. She was the fashionable one as well, and always wanted everything in order, including her friends’ clothing and belongings. 

Karkat tried to imagine what she’ll say about the state of his locker now.

_”Karkat, why haven’t you organized your locker!? It is in such a horrible state!”_

After doing so, she would shove him aside and start to organize his things like he predicted, and knew better than to stop her when she already started on her cleaning tirade. She’ll finish cleaning a few minutes later, stepping back, turning her attention back onto him.

“I do hope that you keep this clean until the next time we meet, Karkat.” She would say to him, who would grunt in response.

The bell rang, signaling Karkat and everyone else in the lockers area to finish whatever they have been doing and head to their first period.

#  **_~A few minutes later~_ **

Karkat finally made it to his first period classroom, Biology, just in time to slid in a seat in the far back corner of the room. The bell rang, signaling the start of the class, the teacher stood up and started talking, a simple introduction to welcome the students in a new year. This bore Karkat greatly, and luckily his seat allowed him to look around for a familiar face without being caught by the teacher.

“Thoooooo, who you looking for?” A voice asks, startling Karkat, making him jump, surprised.

“Whoopth, thorry, did I thcare you there, KK?” Karkat recognizes the voice now, that voice belonged to his friend, Sollux Captor.

“Sollux....”

“Yeth, KK.”

“Sollux. Sollux, what the fuck is wrong with you, you scared the living shit out of, what the flying fuck.” Karkat whispers loudly, face reddening.

“Woah, calm your thit, I thaid I wath thorry.”

“Apology _not_ accepted, asshole.”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

“If you start to imitate the pompous dramatic hipster, I’l take those stupid bi-colored 3-D glasses of yours and shove it up your ass so far, you’ll be able to taste it.”

“Aren’t we pithy today?”

“Fuck you, Captor.” Karkat spat back, scowling.

“Anyone elthe in thith firth period bethideth you, KK?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I saw thith new guy with really huge glatheth walk in earlier, holy thit, I think they are the thame thize as fithdick’th.”

“What’s his name?”

“Hell do I know hith name, I haven’t even theen him around here before.”

“Oh well, what’s your next period?”

“I forgot, let me check my thcedule.” 

Sollux started to pick up his bag, digging through it, pulling out a piece of a paper, setting it on the desk, Karkat snatching it up and comparing to his own, scanning it a bit before it was taken from him by its owner.

“You know, it ithn’t nice to theal, KK.”

“Whatever, Tholluxth. Just tell me what classes we have together.”

“1tht, 2nd, 3rd, lunch, then 6th.”

The bell rang, signaling the ending of the first period, both of them stood up and headed out the door, walking towards the lockers then their next period.

“Tholluxth, where’s your locker?”

“I tell you where mine ith if you tell me where yourth ith firtht.”

“The one next to that asshole.” He replies, pointing at a boy standing in front of his locker, organizing his things.

“Him?” Sollux inquires, following his hand.

“Yeah, him.”

“What about him?” 

“That asshole bumped into me and hadn’t said a single sorry.”

“Maybe he’th thy.”

“But I’ve seen him 3 times, today. _Three_ times, Sollux.” He says to him, holding up three fingers, shoving them into the Gemini’s face.

“Okay, Okay, I get it, I get it, KK.” He replies, pushing them away. 

The boy that the pair were conversing about had left the lockers area, walking towards his next period.

“Finally, he fucking left.”

Sollux shows Karkat his locker, which is to the right of his own, to his surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me that our lockers were next to each other?”

“Well, excuthe me, KK, I didn’t know, alright?” 

The bell rings once more, both of them are fortunately finished with the process of exchanging first period school materials to their second, it rings a third time this day, and they dash off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I type out Sollux's lisp, so if you can't read something, feel free to ask. 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel


	3. Introductions 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have much to say about this chapter other than, 
> 
> What did you think of my first attempt of the bluh, bluh bitch herself, Ms. Vriska Serket?
> 
> I think I did pretty good. I don't know for sure. Comment?
> 
> And I just wanted to say, thank you for the kudos and views! ;w;
> 
> P.S You guess the pairing yet?
> 
> P.P.S I HATE FORMATTING. AND ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE DRAFT A BIT TOO EARLY. SORRY ABOUT THAT.

They had continued their dash from the Biology classroom but suddenly, Karkat stopped, having heard a shrill voice and laugh, Sollux, not noticing he had stopped, kept running, the other teen calling out,

"Sollux, wait!"

He turned around, a bewildered look on his bespectacled face, walking back towards where Karkat had stopped. Karkat seemed to be growing angry at something. 

"What? Why did you thtop here?"

"Just wait here, I need to do something." He said, then walking a few steps in the other direction, calling attention to a long, dark-black haired girl with a half-blacked out lens and cerulean-blue eyes who was busy tormenting someone her own age.

"Hey Vriska!" 

Sollux's jaw dropped and eyes widened, reaching out to pull Karkat back, hissing in his ear,

"What? Are you crazy?! I did _not_ just hear you thay the thipder bitch'th name, KK."

"No, I'm not crazy, that's probably you, Captor, considering all you do all day besides school is code and waste your days behind a computer screen, and yes, yes I did.", came Karkat's response, pulling his arm away. 

A few seconds after her name was called, Vriska looked up from her 'business' and started to look around, locking eyes with the brunette.

"Vantas, what a pleasure meeting _you_ here in _my_ turf." 

"Beginning of the school year, Serket and you already have quote on quote, 'turf'? I don't see any names placed around here. No, Vriska Serket written in big bold letters, that are obviously in cerulean blue and littered with 8's." 

Turning to Sollux, who had grown interested and walked over himself, Karkat asked him with a smirk,

"Sollux, do you see any cerulean 8's around here? Any Vriska Serket's? No, great, because I don't either."

"You just never fucking shut up, Vantas. It's always bitch here, bitch there, whine about something not up to your liking, isn't it?"

"I think you're describing yourself, Serket." Karkat retorted, with a smug look on his face.

"What are you even doing here anyway, you too Captor, don't you have class to be going to, like good boys you are?" 

"We _were_ , but I heard you laughing, and the only time I've heard Vriska Bitch Serket laugh is when she's tormenting someone, turns out my prediction was right."

She loosened the hold on the boy's collar, lifting him up in the air, propositioning, his eyes widening, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, this? This is my latest prey, he's cute, isn't he?" 

"Hey, it's that new kid." Sollux whispered to Karkat.

"I know, I know."

"So is _that_ why you wanted to stop? To save him? But hold on, I thought you hated him."

"I do, but no new kid needs to be tormented by _her_."

"Good point."

"Hey Vriska, put him down."

"Or what? You going to bitch about it? Is he your property? Real smooth, Vantas, playing hero to woo the new kid."

Karkat, unfazed by her taunt, stood his ground, and said, look still smug and smirking,

"Well, if you don't. I might get Sollux to upload to the school website the you-know-what."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me, Serket."

Vriska straightened, then dropped the boy's collar, causing him to fall to the ground, then turned and left in the other direction, angrily saying as she was retreating, 

"You win _this time_ , Vantas. Don't get cocky! I _will_ get my revenge!" 

The teenager who had fallen to the ground after being released, sputtered and coughed, while Sollux stood, mouth agape. 

"Holy fucking thit, KK, you just fought Vrithka Therket and _won_. Woah."

"Well, I just fucking did, Believe it or not, Tholluxth."

"Shit, I forgot the other guy. Are you okay?" Karkat asked, turning his attention away from Sollux at the moment.

He received a nod in response.

"Do you need help getting up?" 

A shaky nod of the head, and he sat up by himself, retrieving a (blue)pen and notebook, from the ground and his pocket respectively, clicking the pen open and writing in the notebook, handing it over to Karkat, shifting nervously.

_Thank you, you're my hero, both of you. And hey, you the one who I'm probably going to give this notebook to, aren't you the guy I saw at the office? If so, sorry about bumping into you, I didn't see where I was going. Sorry again._

After reading it, Karkat returned it to its owner, asking, "Can you talk?" The penstrokes began again and it was given again to Karkat.

_no._

Sollux having had read everything written silently over Karkats' shoulder (for him being a few inches taller), asked

"Not to be rude or offend you or anything like that, unlike KK over there, but are you a mute?" He asked curiously, flashing a smirk towards his friend, who flipped him off and scowled in response. 

_don't tell anyone that okay...? I don't want to attract any unwanted attention...._

"What's your name?" Karkat asked, also curious. 

_oh, my name's john. and you two are?_

"I'm Karkat and the other guy is my quote on quote 'friend', Sollux." 

A wave and a small smile, _nice to meet you, karkat and sollux!_

"Now then, everyone's introduced and all that shit, let's kick our asses into gear or we'll be late for second period!" 

A nod from both Sollux and John. 

"Come on then, asswipes."

Then the trio of teens started walking and a few minutes later, Sollux was the first to leave. 

"Well here's my thecond period clathroom, thee you next period KK, don't know about you, though JN." Sollux shrugged, then waved goodbye and went inside.

The remaining pair then after waving goodbye back, continued on, they soon came across a classroom, which Karkat stopped, John, who was following after him, stopped as well, confused.

"We're here, just in time too." He said, as he entered the classroom, walking towards an empty seat, John taking a seat next to him.

#  **_~BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG~_**

, went the bell, signaling the start of class once more.

The teacher waited for the bell to be over, then stood up and started talking, and it was _another_ introductory routine, to Karkat's dismay, he groaned, muttering under his breath,

"Not this introductory bullshit." 

John, having heard him, pulled out his notebook for the class and started writing.

 _well, it *is* the first day of school, so they must think we're still hungover from summer or something, and they're probably going through the routine for the freshmen and new students._ He then shrugged.

_i have a question though, does sollux give two letter nicknames to everyone, and why did that girl with the dark blue eyes attack me for no reason?_

"Oh, that's because Sollux has this fucking weird obsession with the number two, so he gives his friends two letter nicknames. And that bitch has a name and it's Vriska Serket. She just bothers people and makes them miserable for her own sick enjoyment. A big bitch really. And I have a question for _you_ , if you're mute, how are you going to answer the teacher's question?

A shrug accompanied John's response,  _they usually don't notice me, i guess, that's a good thing?_

"Whatever, I actually don't care. Want to exchange schedules or some shit?"

John nodded, then turned to his backpack, opening and rummaging through it, pulling out the piece of paper that had his schedule on it, placing it on the table, sliding it over to Karkat, who picked it up and got out his, comparing them. 

"Oh great, we're pretty much stuck with each other _all_ day and since we have lockers next to each other, I won't have a break from you."

_is that a good or bad thing?_

It was now Karkat's turn to shrug and they made small talk until the bell finally rang, dashing their way again towards their third period.

# ~A few hours later, at lunch period~ 

Karkat, deciding to skip lunch, slid into a seat across from where Sollux was sitting, who looked up, greeting. 

"Oh hey, thup, KK?"

"Hello, Captor."

"How wath your morning with JN? Ith he an athole like you firtht thought?" 

"No, actually, I was wrong, he isn't an asshole at all, just I don't know."

"Tho, where ith he now?"

"I don't actually know."

"You dont?"

"Yeah, he was with me in our last period, but he like disappeared?" 

"I wonder where he ith."

#  ~Meanwhile~

John was finally alone, finally had some free time, abandoning Karkat, he made his way towards the library, the only quiet place he saw during the introductory tour of the school, and slipped inside, once inside, he found a secluded area and sat down, pulling out his phone and opening a chat window application.

ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering turntechGodhead[TG]  


  
EB: hey dave!  
EB: how are you?  
EB: me? i'm doing alright :B  
EB: i just logged in to tell you about my first day of school!  
EB: its doing alright, i guess.  
EB: don't worry about it or me, i'm fine!  
EB: oh!  
EB: i met someone like you!  
EB: more grumpier but just as sarcastic as you!  
EB: his name is karkat, i think?  
EB: yeah, it is.  
EB: he'll never replace you though!  
EB: we're best bros forever right?  
EB: :B  
EB: i miss you!  
EB: a whole lot, really!  
EB: even rose!  
EB: speaking of her, how is she?  
EB: is she still writing those stories?  
EB: i bet she is.  
EB: how about you, dave?  
EB: any new sick beats?  
EB: you know.....  
EB: i haven't talked to jade ever since we moved here.  
EB: do you think she's doing okay?  
i think i'll go now, bye dave!  
say hi to rose for me!

  
[EB] ceased pestering [TG]

  
With a small smile, John closed the application and returned the phone to his pocket, after checking the time, and set out to get something from the cafeteria, considering he had some time left before his next class. A short walk later, he had arrived, observing that the cafeteria was almost completely desolate, with the exception of Karkat and Sollux conversing with one another at a table, he contemplated on joining them, but decided against it, in fear of coming on as someone clingy, thus ruining his chances of further befriending them, he sat down on a completely different table, having bought a bag of chips, eating silently, quickly finishing them and licking the residue off his fingers, he stared off into space, waiting for the the bell to ring.

"KK, look, look who finally thowed up." Sollux interrupted the other as he was in the middle of saying something.

"I told you, many, many, _many_ times before, I _hate_ being interrupted, especially by _you_! So this better be fucking important, Captor." He scowled.

"I wathn't even lithening in the firtht place anyway, whatever, I found JN."

"John? Where did you see him?"

"Over there." Sollux pointed at the boy sitting at the table across from them, then stood up to go towards him.

"Hey Sollux, where the hell are you- oh...." 

John suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him, snapping him out of his thoughts and back into reality, growing confused as he recognized the person to be Sollux, who sat down in the seat across from him greeting, 

"Thup, JN?"

_nothing really. just thinking. what brings you to my table? well, it's not actually mine, but you get the point... weren't you just talking to karkat?_

"Talking to Karkat? More like lithening to him drone on about thome random thit. It getth boring after a while. We were both wondering thomething though, why were you thitting by yourthelf even though you clearly thaw uth at a table?"

_oh you saw me?_

"Actually, I did and pointed it out to KK."

_oh._

"You want him to join uth?" Sollux asked, receiving a nod in response.

Sollux then motioned Karkat to come over, who nodded and stood up, then made his way and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He greeted.

A wave. 

"Where did you go, you disappeared."

_sorry i had to go to talk to someone._

"Oh, okay." 

#  _~BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG~_

"Welp, that'th the bell, you know what that meanth, thee you guyth later." Sollux said as he walked off in the other direction, waving goodbye. 

_ _wheres' sollux going?_ _

"Computer Lab."

_ _why? is that his elective, or his elective involves him being in the computer lab?_ _

"He's the school's assistant technician, the bastard's unfortunately really good at computers, always showing off."

_ _i guess he's confident?_ _

" _Too_ confident."

John suddenly giggled at Karkat's remark, and to his surprise, it wasn't breathy and/nor soundless like most people( that were mute) 's laughs and giggles, it actually had sound and he (Karkat) liked the sound of it.

_ _we might get late, karkat. wouldn't want to be late for the next few periods._ _

"Oh yeah, sure, let's go."

John then stood up and starting walking out of the cafeteria, with Karkat trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italics in this fanfic from this chapter on, are meant to be John's 'words', his thoughts, and other characters thoughts. The reason for this is I don't want to keep writing on how they passed the notebook back and forth. It gets redundant and repetitive, I don't like both in writing.
> 
> The one-sided pesterlog that John had with Dave will be explained in a different chapter, or have its dedicated part in a different chapter. It is not *too* important to the story yet.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Angel


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! Have a chapter from me! I love you! Enjoy! :3

After a 30 minute walk, the teens finally reached their next period, which was being held in the Music classroom, _just_ as the bell rang. John took a seat in a random empty spot, Karkat sitting next to him.

“Hello! Hello! Welcome to Music I! I’m your teacher for this year!! I hope you and I have a fantastic time together, now to get the ball rolling, I want everyone to get up, find a partner and tell each other at least _**10**_ facts! Let’s begin!” The teacher instructed, smiling wide.

Everyone in the room then did as instructing, choosing a partner and branching off to different parts of the room, Karkat turning to John, asked “Partners?” which John agreed to, with a nod and smile.

“So who should start?”

_up to you._

“I’ll start then.” Karkat shrugged.

“My full name is Karkat Vantas, 15 years old, Male. I can sing, play violin, my mother taught me how to do both, the type of music I like depends on my mood, I guess, but classical music is one of my favourites. I like to watch movies too.”

John’s smile widened, revealing two very large and wide buckteeth, to Karkat’s surprise, who exclaimed

“Holy shit your teeth, they’re huge!”

Startled, John frowned, hiding the teeth once again.

“Shit, sorry, did I offend you?”

_”Way to fucking go, Vantas. Insult the new kid when you’re not even perfect yourself.”_ Karkat said to himself, mentally facepalming.

A small smile.

_no you didn’t, it’s okay, i’m used to it._

_”Used to it? What does he mean? Better not ask now, maybe he’ll tell me later.”_

“Now where was I? Oh. I have a cousin named Kankri, talkative bastard, I don’t even think he _ever_ shuts up.”

_older? younger?_

“Unfortunately older.”

_are you two close?_

“Hell fucking no, I can’t even _stand_ being in the _same_ room with him!”

_do you have any friends?_

“Yeah, I do, everyone does.”

_”I don’t.”_ John said to himself, before writing.

_what are their names?_

“Sollux, Kanaya, Eridan, Terezi, and the other nitwits I know don’t seem like friend material to me, besides Feferi.” Karkat replied, shrugging.

_what about that girl, vriska, are you friends with her_

“No way in hell. I don’t think she even _has_ friends.”

_oh… should i start my turn now?_

“Yeah, I’m done anyway.”

_so uhm, my full name is John Egbert, male obviously, I play piano, have a cousin named Jane and a sister named Jade, my best friends are brother and sister, named Dave and Rose, favourite color is blue, the type of music I like is, I don’t really have a favourite. I like to watch movies, eat sweets and pastries that **aren’t** cakes. that’s pretty much it… oh i like to wear long sleeves because of reasons and they’re comfortable… yeah, I’m done now… _

“You like to watch movies too?”

A nod.

“What kind?”

_any genre as long as its good what about you?_

Karkat hesitated before opening his mouth to reply, but then the bell rang once again, the teacher clapped thrice, attempting to catch the attention of the room, which worked.

“Alright Everyone! Class is over, you are free to leave, see you tomorrow!”

With that, everyone around Karkat stood up and left, leaving him all alone, he looked to his right, and saw that John was gone. A few seconds later, he heard a couple of notes sound.

_”Is that a piano?”_ Karkat asked, wondering.

“Hello? Anyone here?”

No response but the notes grew louder as he got closer and closer, walking into the backroom, where the school held all of the larger instruments that weren’t able to fit in the main room, and he saw a figure behind the keys of the grand piano, Karkat stood in shocked amazement, and wondered on the identity of the figure. Luckily the person made him wonder for not much longer, throwing their head back, very into the music, and Karkat recognized them as John.

_”Holy fuck, it’s John. He’s fucking beautiful, I mean, the way he’s playing not him, what the actual fuck are you thinking, Vantas? I would love to join in, but I don’t know how to play and I don’t want to disturb him while he’s like this… What the actual fuck!” Karkat thought to himself, then shaking his head in disbelief._

After a while, Karkat unconsciously start to hum and sing to the piece that John had been playing. Startled once again, John stopped playing and turned around to see Karkat standing there, eyes closed and singing along to him. Mesmerized, John kept listening while he turned back around and played. The pair made a beautiful duet together, with John playing and Karkat singing. 

_”Holy shit, Karkat wasn’t kidding! He can actually sing! I think it’s gorgeous, I think he is, no stop, John what are you saying? Can you hear yourself? You don’t just fall in love with someone you just met, that’s stupid, and he’s a boy nonetheless. Why not you add **that** to your list of failures you’ve done in your life.”_ John thought, smiling at first, but as the thought progressed, it turned down into a frown. 

“Shit, did I start singing?” Karkat asked out loud, snapping John out of his thoughts and into reality, and he stopped playing, turning towards him, waving and nodding hesitantly. 

“Shit. You heard it didn’t you?” 

_ _yeah i did, i may not be able to talk but i can still hear you dummy! :B_ _

“Shit.” 

_ _you have a beautiful voice, karkat._ _

“What? No! I don’t. Nope.” 

_ _yes._ _

"Nope, come on, we're going to be late. " 

Karkat started rambling on and on about something but John didn't pay too much attention to the words just the way the other spoke, lips moving in perfect symmetry, and once in a while, a tongue flicking over them, John wondered how it'll be like if his own touched. 

"Earth to Egbert? Hello? You there?" Karkat asked, snapping in front of his face. 

Then in that moment, it was all a blur for John, who stood and touched his lips to Karkat's, staying there for a few seconds , then pulling away, blinking as he realized what he had done, flushed red and left without any warning, pushing past Karkat and out of sight. Karkat stood there dazed, and after recovering his bearings, he pressed a finger to his lips, remembering how soft and warm the others were, then calling and running after John. 

"John wait!!!" He repeated as he dashed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOO What will happen next??? Find out next time!
> 
> ~Angel


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I updated this, it was Christmas eve, it is now January 9. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Here have another chapter! 
> 
> (Sollux likes teasing Karkat heheheh. )

#### ~The following week, post-kiss~

“Sollux, have you seen John at all this week?” Karkat asked his bespectacled friend as they were in the cafeteria, waiting for the morning bell to ring, signaling the start of the new school day.

Sollux shook his head no. 

“Haven’t theen him thince thith time latht week actually. Ith it me or ith he avoiding uth, Wait hold up, I don’t have any clatheth with him other than Math tho, lemme rephrathe that, ith it me or ith JN avoiding _you_?” Sollux replied, inquiring. 

The other’s eyes suddenly widened and he started fiddling with the pages of the Biology textbook he had opened before he had begun to converse with Sollux in the first place, not answering, and then glancing away from him. 

“What’th up, KK?” The brunette asked, noticing the sudden change in behavior. 

“Nothing is up, Sollux.” Karkat responded, trying to sound nonchalant as he possibly could.

“You not anthering my quethion tellth me that thomething ith _definitely_ up.

"Nothing is up! I'm serious!" 

"I doubt it. You haven't been like thith thince, hell thince you broke up with TZ! Not to rub thalt on any lingering emotional woundth by the way." 

"I'm going back home, Sollux, see you later and if you see John around, tell him, I'm sorry." Karkat said in a low and somber voice, standing up and starting to leave but was prevented on doing so by Sollux's hand grabbing his wrist and sitting him back down.

"What the hell Captor?" Karkat asked confusedly.

"I won't allow you to."

"Why the fuck not, you're not the boss of me."

"Tell me what happened between you and JN, and maybe then I'll get off your cathe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeth, maybe."

"What the hell are you going on about Captor? There's nothing, I repeat, nothing that happened between me and John! Leave it and me alone!"

"Thure, there ithn't."

"I'm serious!"

"Are you, KK? Are you?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, thop being tho goddamn difficult and juth thpill the beanth already. I have known you thince we were both thirteen, and you have the tendency to keep everything inthide of you until you either blow up and/or get it _pried_ out. And you tend to do that _a lot_ so just thpill." Sollux half demanded, half pleaded. 

"Fine, fine."

"Tho you're gonna tell me everything that'th bothering you?"

"You're not Kanaya, but you _are_ one of my closest friends, so fine, I'll stop being a secretive asshole and tell you." 

"Everything?" 

Karkat hesitated before nodding slowly, sighing after.

"Aww, thweet, thanks KK." Sollux said as he thanked him, a smile on his(Sollux's) face.

"No need to thank me, I need to thank _you_."

"Why thank me?"

"For being a nosy asshole and making me do all this."

"No problem, KK." Sollux said as his smile grew wider, showing his teeth, the main cause of the lisp.

"Stop smiling like that though, you look stupid." Karkat commented teasingly, so Sollux did, and then Karkat proceeded to tell Sollux what he promised to tell him, everything. Starting with the start of the Music class, the 10 fact exchanging, the end of the period and John's disappearance whom was later discovered by Karkat himself, playing at the school-owned grand piano, and the unknown singing supplied by him (Karkat), and then with some hesitation, the small talk that lead up to the kiss.

"Woah." was Sollux's only response, his eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly. 

"Did you kith back???" He inquired curiously.

"No I didn't, I was surprised okay?!" Karkat exclaimed, his voice coming louder than he had wanted, his cheeks flushed a pale pink. 

"What elthe happened? If anything _did_."

The flush from Karkat's face went away as his shoulders slumped and he answered the question in a defeated voice. 

"After a few seconds, he realized what he just did and like ran away, I tried to go after him but he was too fast." 

"He probably thinks I hate him now, considering I just stood there like a idiot." Karkat then sighed, and went silent.

"You don't hate JN, now do you, KK?"

"No, I don't, maybe, I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"He's not an asshole at all like I first that he was."

"Oh, glad that you finally realized that."

"He's like I don't know. He has this aura around him that I could relate to?" Karkat shrugged again, while a smirk grew on the other's features.

"What are you smirking at, Captor? I just told you fucking everything like you fucking told me to and now you're fucking smirking, are you laughing at me, is that it? Am I amusing you?" He said accusingly, growing angry.

"Oh, no, no, that's not it. I'm just watching my betht friend fall head over heels for someone I don't actually know that well."

"What? Where did you fucking get that from!?" 

"KK, KK, don't deny it, you're falling in love with JN, it'th getting kinda obviouth."

"What? No!"

"Yeth."

"No."

"Yeth."

" _No._."

" _Yeth._."

"No!"

"Yeth!"

"Screw off Captor, go bother someone else."

"I think I'll path on that offer, theeing you fluthertered ith both amuthing and adorable."

"I'm not fucking adorable, you asked that before, numbnuts."

"You are adorable, admit that and the fact you're in love with JN and I'll leave you alone."

"No and No."

"Fine, I gueth you're thtuck with me until the bell rings!"

"Fuck you."

"I thaid this earlier, but I gueth you want me to repeat mythelf, tho I will. I'll path, thankth for the offer though."

Karkat groaned and faceplanted into the textbook, in turn the table, making Sollux chuckle.

"Ehehehehehe. So am I right, or am I right?" 

The other's head popped up and he sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine, Fine. You're right, Sollux. 100% percent. Ding, ding, ding! The winner is you! You deserve an award for your detective skills, hell those might even rival Pyrope's!" 

"Ehehehe, that wath eathier than I thought, you really are a thmitten kitten." 

The bell suddenly rang, cutting their conversation short, to Karkat's relief, after flipping the other off, he gathered his things, and stood up, heading towards the Biology classroom. 

"Wow, rude." Sollux said half-heartedly before gathering his own things and heading towards _his_ first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Til Next Time! 
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> EDIT: I'M SORRY FOR EDITING THIS SO MUCH, I DIDN'T CLICK PREVIEW BEFORE POSTING, I'M GOMEN!!! D:


	6. Self Doubt and Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my godddddddddddd It's been a whileeeeeeeeeeeee~
> 
> I am very sorry, my lovely, lovely readers, sorry for not updating! 
> 
> I've been rather busy with school work and laziness. -w- 
> 
> (( not a very good combination, i must say)) 
> 
> No worries, here have a new chapter! 
> 
> Also thanks for sticking with me for not updating for more than a month!

John with the mentality that Karkat and most likely, Sollux were going to avoid him for what he did, stopped going to his locker, and the bulk of his classes feeling if he did, rejection and looks of disgust, would soon follow. So to be safe, he stayed at home for the week, lying in bed, replaying the scene over and over in his thoughts, growing more and more depressed.

_”Why did I even do that? I thought what happened **before** thought me at least **something, “**_  
 _“ Ugh, I guess not. I had my chance at making new friends here and I blew it, by doing what? Letting my feelings take over **again** and ruining everything, **again**. “_ John sighed.

_“What am I even doing anymore,”_

_“I already messed up and it’s only the first week of school. Great job there, me. ”_

_“What’s **even** better about all this is the fact I messed up earlier than last time.”_

John suddenly heard a jingle of keys and the door opening, sitting up, he got off the bed to see who it was.

“Hello son, how was school?” His dad, home earlier than usual, asked as he was putting away his coat.

“It was alright, how’s work?”

“Good to hear. Work’s been well; we were left off early as you can see.”

“I’m going back to my room now, see you later.”

“Alright.”

John then went back upstairs, (his house had two stairs, his bedroom being one of the rooms) and returned into his room, plopping onto the bed once again.

_“I should feel awful for lying to him, but I don’t,”_

_”He works hard to send his son, me, who he is very proud of, through school, but in reality, his efforts are in vain for his son, is a failure. I’m a failure.”_

_”The feeling of being in love is great but considering my luck, Karkat’s either going to not reciprocate , or leave me alone forever, worse case scenario, he does both. “_

_“It was the same thing with Dave, but the accident happened and then he took a very long vacation as I call it now,” John paused his thinking for a moment._

_“I haven’t seen Jade or Rose after it either,”_

_“Oh wait, Rose is siblings with Dave. Never mind that. “_

_“I wonder where Jade is though, she’s probably with Jane, Jake and Grandpa Harley. She’ll be happier there.”_

 

John sighed then sat up and went to his dresser, rummaging though it before taking a slivery object, turning it several times in his fingers, before slipping it in his pocket before heading into the bathroom.

#  **__**

~Meanwhile~

“Ehehehehe,” Sollux snickered as he and Karkat were walking home from school.

_”Another day without him, he’s totally avoiding me, isn’t he, Goddamnit,”_ Karkat thought, upset with himself, looking up from the ground to see his hacker friend snickering.

“What the actual fuck are you snickering at, Captor?”

“Oh nothing, KK, jutht wondering thomething, have you theen KN around lately?” Sollux answered his question with his own, receiving a scowl from the other, who proceeded to answer.

“No, what are you _even_ planning? You and I _both_ know that she’s in fucking _New York_ for fashion school or whatever she called it.”

“Do you think the thill hath Trollian?”

“What, that stupid chat client you made in middle school?”

“I’m offended.”

“It’th _creative_ and _utheful_ , not at all thupid,” Sollux replied, a feign look of hurt on his face.

“Whatever Tholluxth, why did you happen to ask in the first place anyway?"

“Ath I thaid, jutht wondering. Don’t you mith her? Ithn’t the like your betht friend?”

“Yeah, yeah I miss her, I miss her whole lot.”

“I wonder if the ith caught up with everything down here, if you know what I mean, hehehe.”

Karkat stopped in his tracks, eyes widened and a look of pure, unadulterated horror on his features, Sollux turned around and almost burst out laughing again.

“What’th wrong, KK? Did you jutht thee a ghotht?”

“Sollux, whatever you are planning, don’t and I repeat, _don’t_ tell Kanaya, don’t tell her _anything_ , you hear me?” Karkat ordered, the look of horror turning enraged.

“Hmm, tell KN? Ith what you’re thinking I’ll do?” Sollux tilted his head sideways, feigning innocence, a smirk prominent on his face.

“Why would I do that?”

“Sollux, I swear…”

“Yeth,”

“What’th up?”

“I know you, Sollux, you’re up to something, and you’ve been planning it _all_ day!”

“Tho, ith there a problem with me being ath you put it, up to thomething?”

“Yes! There actually _is_ a problem, you nitwit, you won’t tell me!”

“That’s all? Are you theriouth?”

“No shit, Lispy, stop beating around the goddamn bush and tell me!”

“No can do, KK.”

“And why the flying fuck hell not?”

“I have my reathonth.”

“Tell me!”

“Nope, “Sollux then pretended to look at his watch, glancing up at the other with a (pretend) look of surprise on his  
face.

“Oh, well look at the time, I gotta go now, thee ya KK!”

“You little shit, Captor, come back here!” He called after him but it was too late, for Sollux had jogged off into the direction of his home, leaving Karkat in the dust, more infuriated than before, with the addition of curious confusion.

~*~

Sollux hopped up the stairs in the front of his home, opening the door and stepping inside and heading towards his room and finally seating himself into his well-used computer chair, smirking all the while.

“Let’th thee here, Kanaya Maryam,”

“Aha.” He said as he turned on his computer screen, clicking on his self-made chat client, Trollian, entering the uttered name, into the search bar, instantly receiving a result.

“The thill hath it.” Sollux then clicked on her profile, prompting a chat window to open.

twinArmaggedons [ TA]began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [ GA]

TA: hey kn  
TA: what’2 up?   
GA:Oh Hello Hello Sollux  
GA:!!!   
GA:How Are You And The Others  
GA:I Myself Am Doing Great Well  
GA:Quite Well Indeed  
TA: ehehehehe iim doiing alriight  
TA: don't know about everyone el2e  
TA: but kk'2 doiing great  
TA: he mii22e2 you though  
GA:Oh I Do Miss Him As Well  
GA:Do Send My Regards Across To Him For Me Will You  
GA:I Hope I Can Visit Home Soon  
GA:I Am Fairly Busy With School  
GA:A Shame Really  
GA:Oh I Apologize For Rambling On  
GA:Like This  
GA:I Just Miss All Of You Dearly  
GA:I Will Allow You To Type Now  
TA: thank2 kn  
A pause.

TA: woah holy 2hiit there2 a wall of jade green text on my 2creen riight now.   
TA: iit2 liike kk took over you eheheh  
TA: oh, 2peakiing of hiim, ii have two tell you 2omethiing.   
TA: ehehehe  
GA:Oh  
GA:Oh Really  
GA:Go On I Am Interested  
TA: iim goiing iim goiing hold your hor2e2  
TA:not liike you have any  
TA:moviing on  
TA: ii know that that you are bu2y wiith 2chool liike the re2t of u2 but get thii2  
TA: there2 a new kiid  
GA:And Youre Telling Me This May I Ask Why  
GA:???   
TA: ii thiink kk'2 got a cru2h on hiim  
TA: ehehehehe  
TA: ii dont know for 2ure though  
TA: dont quote me on that  
TA: ju2t wanted two let you know  
GA:He Does  
GA:Hmmm How Interesting  
GA:Very Very Interesting  
GA:What Is Their Name And Oh  
GA:They Are Male  
GA:The New Arrival Is Male  
TA: yep  
GA:Oh This Is Wonderful  
GA:Truly Wonderful  
GA:Does This Mean That My Dear Karkat Isnt Heartbroken Anymore  
GA:If So This Is Wonderful News  
GA:Very Wonderful  
GA:Thank You Sollux Thank You  
TA: ehehehe thought you would liike two know  
TA: 2iince you're hii2 be2t friiend and all  
TA: other than me of cour2e eheheh  
TA: you're welcome btw  
GA:I Do Have One Question  
GA: How Did You Discover Karkat Is Was Harboring This Crush  
TA: ii had a hunch that'2 all turn2 out iit wa2 riight and 2omethiing wa2 up 2o yeah.   
GA: I See Now My Interest Is Completely Piqued  
GA: Do Tell Me The Entire Story Will You  
GA: If You Mind Of Course  
TA: 2ure thiing kn but dont you have cla22e2 ii dont want two be the cau2e of you beiing late 2iince you had an ab2olute perfect attendance record ever 2iince iive met you liike holy 2hiit.   
GA: True True Fortunately I Dont Have Any Classes Today I Have Finished My Last One Just A Few Hours Before   
Sollux then started to tell Kanaya pretty much everything he _thought_ he knew about Karkat and John including his suspicions.  
TA: fuck that took a whiile  
TA:whatever  
TA: 2o that2 that kn  
TA:what do you 2ay  
TA:oh you cant tell kk anythiing iive told you  
TA:and ii mean ANYTHIING  
GA:May I Ask Why Not  
TA:he 2peciifiically told me NOT two tell you but a2 you can 2ee ii already diid  
TA: eheheheh  
GA:Oh Well  
GA:In That Case  
GA:…  
GA:I Shall Not Utter A Single Word To Him  
GA:My Lips Are Sealed  
TA:ehehehe thank2 kn  
GA:No Problem It Is My Pleasure  
TA:iim goiing two head off now  
TA:talk two you 2oon  
TA:ii gue22  
GA:Goodbye Sollux Talk To You Soon  
TA:bye

twinArmaggedons [ TA]ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [ GA]

Sollux closed the chat window and contemplating another one with Karkat but decided against it, choosing to work on his programming codes instead, but before he could start, an idea popped into his head and after a few keystrokes and a quick search, he half-smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the clicheness of what I did with John, and going to say this, that is a very bad thing to do, dears. A very bad thing to do. Don't do it. Even though the pain around you is too much, don't do it. Trust me, you'll get addicted and you'll make yourself even worse. 
> 
> This has been a psa.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for (( as i upload this)) 998 views! Thank you thank you thank you!!
> 
> Thank you for loving this fanfic! 
> 
> Oh I have a twitter, it's @GhettoCupidRox (( don't judge me it's an inside joke)) and a tumblr, queenoferisol.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to bother me there when in need of an upd8 hahah, i can be rather lazy and need motivation to type. 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> And let's give a big round of applause to Ao3 welcoming me back by being a little shit with its formatting again :D


	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an upd8! Yay! If you don't like reading pesterlogs, I'm very sorry but...that's what this chapter is, a very long pesterlog, between who, you'll have to read to find out! (( And if you don't like reading pesterlogs, I don't know how much of the fanfic are you actually getting, this fanfic is pretty pesterlog-heavy, to be honest...[ I like writing pesterlogs -w-] )) Enough with my rambling, Onto the chapter!

John reemerged from the bathroom, his expression, more tired than before he went in.

“Great. The bathroom smells like peroxide and I have to wear long sleeves _again_ in the summer, way to go me.” He muttered to himself, heading back to his room, pushing the door open and shaking his computer awake, sitting down in front of his desk. 

To his surprise, his chat client was open and blinking, clicking into the window, he saw that he had received a contact request from a user with the handle of 'twinArmageddons', he shrugged and accepted it, prompting a chat window to open.

  
[EB]started pestering [TA]

TA: oh hey you accepted  
TA: diidnt thiink you would but anyway2  
TA: 2up  
EB: who are you?  
EB: how did you find this account?  
EB: how did you find me?  
TA: magiic  
EB: you can't be serious.  
TA: of cour2e iim not 2eriiou2  
TA: iit wa2 pretty ea2y actwoally  
TA: ju2t entered your name iin the handy dandy 2earch bar and viiola   
TA: ehehehe  
EB: you know my name, even though i've never heard of your handle before.  
TA: yep  
TA: and you DO know me you just dont know my handle  
TA: 2o any iidea2 on how am ii  
EB: no idea.  
TA: iit2  
TA: iin2ert drum roll here  
TA: iit2 2ollux  
EB: sollux?  
TA: yep  
TA: howre you doiing jn  
TA: havent 2een you iin a week or 2o  
TA: what2 that about  
EB: oh that?  
EB: nothing, nothing at all.  
EB: i've been doing alright, i guess.  
EB: how about yourself?  
TA: pretty decent  
TA: and ii call bull2hiit on your an2wer two my que2tiion  
TA: no one WIITHOUT problem2 would 2kiip a week of 2chool wiithout a rea2on  
TA: unle22 youre liike a rebel or 2ome 2hiit but you dont 2eem liike one 2o yeah EB: why do you care?  
EB: i mean,we just met each other last week...  
EB: why go through trouble finding someone you just met?  
TA: curiio2ity  
EB: curiosity?  
TA: yep  
TA: iim curiiou2 about YOUR 2iide of the 2tory  
EB: my side of the story?  
TA: yeah YOUR 2iide  
TA: you 2ee ii pe2tered kk about iit and wa2 quiite 2ucce22ful at it and got that you planted one riight on hiim riight on the 2macker  
TA: goddamn that 2ound2 2o fuckiing chee2y  
TA: anyway2 carryiing on wiith the 2tory here  
TA: after the alleged ki22 that ii dont know iif iit2 true or not iit probably ii2 becau2e kk doe2nt liie unle22 it2 completely nece22ary and even iif he diid ii would have known anyway   
TA: 2tory over  
TA: 2o let me get thii2 2traiight after that you got the iidea of avoiiding kk and me in a22ociiatiion and 2kipped 2chool for a entiire week  
TA: ii2 that riight  
TA: am ii riight here jn  
EB: ….....  
TA: 2iilence mean2 approval or however that 2ayiing goe2 ii dont fuckiing know  
TA: the que2tiion iis WHY did you do iit jn  
EB: do what?  
TA: do the thiing where you ki22 no liiplock wiith my be2t friiend after your 2hared choiir cla22 and then diitch him afterwards and not return two 2chool ever  
TA: not tryiing two offend you here  
TA: ju2t curiiou2  
TA: on why  
EB: why don't you leave me alone?  
TA: an2wer my que2tiion fir2t and ill PROBABLY probably beiing the keyword here  
TA: leave you alone  
TA: all good  
EB: not really   
TA: ii could get you iintwo a group chat wiith all three of u2 thatll make thiing2 ea2iier  
TA: for me  
TA: dont know about you  
EB: no.  
EB: no, don't do that.  
EB: don't even DARE to do that.  
TA: ii wont if you an2wer my que2tiion that ii2  
TA: wow youre more 2tubborn than kk   
EB: i just don't want to talk about it, okay?  
EB: you don't know me at all, so just...  
EB: just leave me alone.

[EB]ceased pestering [TA]  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bother me on tumblr! Which is where I answer any questions, compliments and other things, also I cross post on there too :P Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Angel, queenoferisol.tumblr.com
> 
> PS. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in my Inbox on either Tumblr or on here, Ao3! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you! OvO 
> 
> P.S.S And to add, John, that was rude. Sollux was talking to you and you just cut him off. Rude.


	8. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look an update for this fanfic **_finally_** , I know, I know, I'm really sorry, I have no excuse for this, I'm really just a procrastinating lazy shit, and yeah, here you go, a short probably shitty update, but hey it's an update. By the way, How are you guys doing on the hiatus?
> 
> On another note, I may or may not have included a coffee shop into this fanfic, whoops.

With a loud sigh, John pushed away from his desk, and stared at the ground mindlessly before getting up and flopping onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

****

#### ~Meanwhile~

“What the actual fuck? Wow, rude much athhole?” Sollux exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the open chat window.

“Did he jutht, wow. I wath actually being nice and he jutht did that. Wow.”

“It'th obviouth that he doethn't want to talk to me, tho now what.” 

Suddenly a new chat window open and a familiar grey text appeared in it.

carcinoGeneticist [CG]began trollingtwinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY ASSHOLE, I'M BORED, ARE YOU BUSY, WANT TO HANG OUT?  
TA: niice greetiing a2 alway2 kk  
TA: ii ju2t got done wiith what ii wa2 doiing actually  
CG: OH THAT'S GREAT, SOLLUX, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THAT ONLY ANSWERS ONE OF MY QUESTIONS.  
TA: oh yeah 2ure let2 hang out that'2 cool  
TA: where do you want to go do that  
CG: THERE'S A NEW COFFEESHOP THAT JUST OPENED UP TODAY, DO YOU WANT TO TRY IT OUT, I HEARD IT'S BOTH CHEAP AND HAS DECENT ENOUGH COFFEE.  
TA: ii dont drink coffee kk but okay  
CG: YOU POOR THING YOU DON'T HOW FUCKING AWESOME THAT SHIT IS. YOU LIKE POISONING YOURSELF WITH ENERGY DRINKS.  
TA: fuck you kk iim not poiisoniing my2elf wiith energy drinks anyway2 are we goiing or not  
CG: WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET UP FIRST ASSHOLE.  
TA: at the park ii dont know somewhere close to that coffeeshop  
CG: IT'S DIRECTLY ACROSS FROM THE PARK SO THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA.  
CG: YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR ONCE SOLLUX, CONGRATULATIONS.  
TA: wow 2eriiou2ly  
TA: iim ju2t goiing to 2top talkiing two you kk and ju2t 2ee you later  
CG: GOODBYE TO YOU TOO.  
twinArmageddons[TA]ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG]

Sollux then pushed away from his desk, went to his closet, pulled out a random outfit, put it on, grabbed his wallet and was out the door and towards the direction of the park.

#### 

**_~And now back~_ **

After a few minutes of mindlessly staring at the ceiling, John sat up and decided to go somewhere else besides his room, to get a bout of fresh air for a change, instead of just being his depressed self locked up, and another reason was that he was bored. He picked out an outfit (blue long-sleeved sweater, jeans, socks, and a hoodie that was the same color as his sweater), grabbed his wallet, left a note for his dad if ever he decided to come home late and set out, flipping up his hood as soon as he left his front porch, heading towards the local park.  
Upon arrival, he saw that most of the park's benches were filled, and the park full of families, the weather deemed nice enough to be enjoyed outside. He continued walking until he found an empty space for him to sit down and watch as people walked past him, children played, tumbled and ran around. He grew relaxed and started to loosen up, a small smile lurking upon his face, up until he heard the familiar loud booming voice that was Karkat Vantas, also known as the boy who he was his friend up until the point where he kissed him and then left him in the dust also known as the one of the two people he didn't want to encounter, the other being Sollux, the programmer best friend of Karkat, he tensed again, and his brain went into a flight or fight situation, the adrenaline starting to kick in, he sprang up, dashed slowly away from the source of the voice, and after he knew he was out of earshot, he sat back down, letting out a relieved sigh.

 _”That was a close one.”_ John thought, but he might as spoke, or rather thought so soon, as he heard footsteps come towards the vicinity of where he was. 

_”Shit."_ He cursed as the footsteps came closer and closer and then stopped in front of him, he slowly brought his head up, locking blue eyes with angry-looking brown ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Til Next time 
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> Bother me on tumblr, queenoferisol.tumblr.com


	9. A Visit To A Close Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ YES. YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW. I UPDATED. AFTER THREE MONTHS. I'M REALLY SORRY. I'VE BEEN A COMBINATION OF BEING REALLY LAZY AND REALLY BUSY AS OF LATE. I TRULY APOLOGIZE. HERE HAVE THIS. 
> 
> On another note, some things about the chapter. 
> 
> Both of the Serkets are in this fanfic, yes indeed! Aranea has more screen time than Vriska because I like her better and I know how to write her better. It's pretty obvious that she'll be the librarian. She's pretty close friends with Karkat, having met him through Kanaya. So that's that! 
> 
> Enough with my rambling, that'll be for the end of the chapter, on with the show!

#### 

**_~With Karkat and Sollux~_ **

“I'm telling you, Sollux, this place isn't that bad as you think!”

“Ith it really, KK? Oh, I have an idea, if we go there and it'th **_not_** ath you thaid, you're paying for both of uth.” 

“What!? No, I'm not doing that, pay for your own shit! And it's not any way near the style and service of Starbucks, that rip-off of a company that is a coffeeshop, but just as good.” 

“Hurry up and thow me then inthead of jutht telling me most likely bullthit lieth.”

The pair continued walking, but the other suddenly stopped, seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

“Why did you thop?” Sollux asked him.

“I think I see Egbert, sitting over there.”

“Where?”

“Over there.” He then pointed to a figure that was sitting in front of a somewhat secluded tree.

“How do you know it'th him and not thomeone elthe?”

“Let's check and see then.”

The pair then stepped closer and closer to the figure, and soon enough the figure turned out to be what Karkat had thought it would be, and blue eyes locked with angry-looking brown eyes. 

“John?” The owner of the eyes questioned, as they softened, looking more sad than angry.

“What are you doing in the park? And why have you been avoiding me? Have you been avoiding me?”

Not wanting to break the facade that he had put up when he first met him, John stood up and took off in the opposite direction, running as fast as he could, away from the pair, and the chase began.

“John, wait! Where are you going?!”

“JN, thop!” 

Both Karkat and Sollux called after the fleeing teen, running after him.

#### 

**_~After a few minutes of running~_ **

“Fuck, where did he go? We lost him! Goddammit!” Karkat cursed, having lost sight of John as he stopped running, Sollux trailed behind him, out of breath. 

“Tell me, why are we doing thith again?” He asked, between heavy pants. 

“He needs to explain to me why the fuck did he, you know! And why is he avoiding me? For what reason?! People don't just try to avoid you after they kiss you, unless...” He trailed off. 

“Unleth what?” 

“He's ashamed. Come on, Sollux, let's go.” Karkat finished dejectedly, turning and walking off the opposite direction on where they were chasing John. 

“Why would he be ashamed? And where are you going?” Sollux asked, obviously baffled at the change of mood in his best friend.

“Let's go home, where else are we going to go?”

“To this coffeeshop you've been talking about?”

“Maybe next time, sorry...”

“What hath gotten into you, KK?”

“Nothing, nothing, I just don't want coffee anymore.” He replied, quiet.

“Why not?”

“You can get some yourself if you still want, I'm going home.” 

“Thomething'th up, KK, don't make me get it out of you, you don't jutht give up chathing thomeone.”

“I got tired.”

“Bullthit, you theemed pretty determined when we tharted, and the KK I know never giveth up when he'th determined, like **_woah._** ”

“I'm going home.” 

Seeing that he wasn't getting any more information out of him, Sollux sighed and they walked in silence, out of the park, and towards the direction of their homes.

#### 

**_~Meanwhile, with John~_ **

After a few minutes of running without stopping, John finally stopped and looked behind him, letting himself breathe, having lost both Sollux and Karkat. 

_”Why haven't they left? Why haven't they stopped talking to me? Don't they see they're just going to get hurt because of me? They don't even know me, so why? I don't understand.”_ John asked himself, confused.

_”That's what I do anyway, hurt people that I let get close to me or let **them** hurt **me**. Why did I kiss him, why... I'm an idiot, a downright idiotic idiot.”_

After berating himself, John made his way home, arriving half an hour later, making small talk with his father before heading upstairs to take a shower and change, planning to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling if the message had not appeared in his chat client, sitting down in his chair, reading the incoming gray text from a 'carcinoGeneticist' 

carcinoGeneticist[CG]began trolling ectoBiologist[EB] 

CG: I REALLY HOPE THIS IS THE RIGHT HANDLE...  
CG: IF NOT, AND I'M TALKING TO A COMPLETE AND A TOTAL STRANGER IN FULL ON CAPS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THESE MESSAGES.  
CG: HELLO?  
EB: hi.  
CG: OH HEY.  
EB: who are you and how did you get this handle?  
CG: THAT WAS RATHER STRAIGHT TO THE POINT BUT OKAY.  
CG: IT'S KARKAT. KARKAT VANTAS. I GOT THIS HANDLE FROM SOLLUX. ARE YOU JOHN?  
EB: that figures.  
EB: and yes, i'm john.  
EB: no one else uses this handle other than me.  
EB: happy?  
EB: if you are, then leave me alone please.

After his message had sent, he moved his cursor to close the window, but then stopped.

CG: I WILL, AFTER THIS QUESTION.

Karkat had a question for him? Might as well let the other ask it before leaving, John thought. 

EB: a question?  
EB: you have a question for me?  
CG: YEAH, I DO.  
EB: go ahead and ask it then.  
CG: I ACTUALLY HAVE 2 BUT THEY'RE RELATED IN A WAY.  
CG: AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MUSIC ROOM... HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?  
CG: ARE YOU ASHAMED AT WHAT YOU DID?  
CG: IF YOU ARE, I GET IT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYMORE, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.  
CG: HELL, I'LL EVEN GET SOLLUX TO LEAVE YOU ALONE TOO.  
CG: IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THAT IS.  
CG: FEEL FREE TO BLOCK/REMOVE ME AND/OR SOLLUX FROM YOUR CONTACTS.  
CG: OKAY, I'M DONE TALKING, GOODBYE, I GUESS.  
EB: wait!  
EB: i mean wait, before you go.  
EB: i have a couple of questions of my own.  
EB: are you mad at me for kissing you?  
EB: if you are, why are you still talking to me?  
EB: i shouldn't have kissed you anyway, i'm sorry.  
EB: and to answer your questions, yes, i've been avoiding you.  
EB: i just have, okay?  
EB: it's not out of shame, it's something else.  
EB: nothing for you to worry about anyway.  
EB: you don't have to leave me alone, neither does sollux, i'll just ask the administration to get me both a schedule and locker change.  
CG: WHY?  
CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT.  
CG: I MEAN YOU * CAN * BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO.  
CG: AND NO, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU.  
CG: JUST REALLY CONFUSED.  
CG: REALLY, REALLY CONFUSED.  
EB: confused?  
CG: YEAH, I'M CONFUSED.  
CG: BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS BIG AS AN ASSHOLE AS I THOUGHT YOU DID.  
CG: AND YOU HAVE THIS I DON'T KNOW, THIS, THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT IS REALLY, I DON'T KNOW, I JUST, DZ,G/.,MFDSLKG

carcinoGeneticist[CG]ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

Suddenly the chat window closed on John, who opened up another, and began messaging the other again. 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

EB: karkat?  
EB: are you still there?  
EB: or have you destroyed your keyboard in whatever you're feeling right now?  
EB: hello?  
EB: if you're not, then okay.  
EB: bye, i guess. 

ectobiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

Closing the chat window and shutting down his computer, John pushed away from the desk and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he planned to do earlier before his chat with the brown-eyed teen, but his thoughts were circling around him. 

_I wonder what's gotten into him, he seemed flustered, the question is about what? He acted perfectly fine until the end. Oh well.”_

#### 

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

Karkat was in a state of distraught, flustered after his chat with John, angry at himself for not being able to tell the other his true feelings, the real reason he had asked Sollux for the handle in the first place, pacing back and forth, running a hole into his carpet at the rate that he was pacing. 

_”Karkat Vantas, you are the biggest idiot to ever walk the streets of Washington state. Why didn't you just tell him instead of beating around the goddamn bush?!”_

He was so busy yelling at himself that John's chat window that popped up after he had closed the original had gone unnoticed. 

A few minutes later, his cellphone buzzed in his pocket, he stopped momentarily to pull it out and saw that Sollux was calling him, and had been trying to for a while now, considering the 3 missed calls notification. He answered it and the voice of the programmer-hacker teen that was his best friend went through the speakers, resuming his pacing. 

“Look who finally decided to anther hith cell, took you long enough. What the hell, KK?” 

“Why are you even calling me, you can just message me on Trollian or even text me!”

“Well, thorry, I don't have the time to type out a thort methage that you're probably gonna ignore anyway, tho yeah.”

“That still doesn't answer why the fuck are you calling me, Tholluxth.” 

“Oh yeah, the reathon I'm calling ith to athk you why you canceled on going to the coffeehouse after we thtopped chathing JN back at the park.” 

“Are you still on that? I told you, I got tired and didn't want coffee, end of story.” 

“Yeth, I'm thill on that, tell me the truth, KK, why did you thtop?” 

“Why don't you believe me, Captor, why?”

“Becauthe, you don't jutht change your mind all of the thudden after thomething happenth, there'th alwayth a reathon, **_alwayth_**.”

“What if there isn't? Haven't you thought of that, Sollux? Since you know everything.”

“No need to get all defenthive, KK, jeez.” 

“I'm not getting defensive!”

“You thure are, I can hear it in your voice. And oh yeah, I almotht forgot, why did you athk for JN'th handle and how did you know I had it and how did your chat go with him, thince you obviouthly needed to talk to him.”

“I needed it for reasons that are **_not_** any of your business! And I knew you had it because you know everything about everyone in the school! Even the new students, and technically John is **_still_** a new student. And I don't want to talk about what happened in the chat.”

“I actually jutht thearched for hith name in the Find Contacts search bar on Trollian, thurprithing, ithn't it, KK? He doethn't uthe Trollian though, he utheth that other chat client, Petherchum, I think that'th what it'th called. Might be wrong, tho don't quote me on that, then again, _**when**_ am I wrong?” Sollux explained, and Karkat could hear the other chuckle.

“When aren't you a show-off, that's what I'm asking, Captor, when aren't you bragging about something, ughh, whatever.” 

“You theem more irritable than uthual, did thomething go wrong in your chat?”

“Didn't you hear me in the last few minutes, I don't want to talk about what happened in the chat!!!” 

“Yep, thomething _**definitely**_ went wrong.”

Karkat let out a long, drawn-out sigh and stopped his pacing, sliding slowly down to his knees, phone still in his hand. 

“How do you know?” He asked, his voice empty of emotion. 

“Because I've known you thince we were both thirteen, tho, what happened, KK?”

“It'll be easier if you got on Trollian, so I could just copy paste the entire chat for you to read.” 

“Got it.” 

The call was then dropped and Karkat had a few minutes to himself before he got up and sat down in his chair, moving the mouse to get his computer out of sleep mode, and when he did, he saw the messages John had sent before going offline, causing him to sigh again. Sollux got online just as Karkat clicked the close button on the chat window.

twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

TA: 2o where ii2 thii2 chat between you and jn  
CG: HERE GO AHEAD AND READ THE INCOMING WALL OF SHAME AND IDIOTIC BEATING AROUND A FICTITIOUS BUSH FEATURING ME AND EGBERT  
CG: CG: I REALLY HOPE THIS IS THE RIGHT HANDLE...  
CG: CG: IF NOT, AND I'M TALKING TO A COMPLETE AND A TOTAL STRANGER IN FULL ON CAPS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THESE MESSAGES.  
CG: CG: HELLO?  
CG: EB: HI.  
CG:CG: OH HEY.  
CG:EB: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS HANDLE?  
CG:CG: THAT WAS RATHER STRAIGHT FORWARD BUT OKAY.  
CG:CG: IT'S KARKAT. KARKAT VANTAS. I GOT THIS HANDLE FROM SOLLUX. ARE YOU JOHN?  
CG:CG:EB: THAT FIGURES.  
CG:EB: AND YES, I'M JOHN.  
CG:EB: NO ONE ELSE USES THIS HANDLE OTHER THAN ME.  
CG:EB: HAPPY?  
CG:EB: IF YOU ARE, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE.  
CG:CG: I WILL, AFTER THIS QUESTION.  
CG:EB: A QUESTION?  
CG:EB: YOU HAVE A QUESTION FOR ME?  
CG:CG: YEAH, I DO.  
CG:EB: GO AHEAD AND ASK IT THEN.  
CG:CG: I ACTUALLY HAVE 2 BUT THEY'RE RELATED IN A WAY.  
CG:CG: AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MUSIC ROOM... HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?  
CG:CG: ARE YOU ASHAMED AT WHAT YOU DID?  
CG:CG: IF YOU ARE, I GET IT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYMORE, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.  
CG:CG: HELL, I'LL EVEN GET SOLLUX TO LEAVE YOU ALONE TOO.  
CG:CG: IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THAT IS.  
CG:CG: FEEL FREE TO BLOCK/REMOVE ME AND/OR SOLLUX FROM YOUR CONTACTS.  
CG:CG: OKAY, I'M DONE TALKING, GOODBYE, I GUESS.  
CG:EB: WAIT!  
CG:EB: I MEAN WAIT, BEFORE YOU GO.  
CG:EB: I HAVE A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS OF MY OWN.  
CG:EB: ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR KISSING YOU?  
CG:EB: IF YOU ARE, WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO ME?  
CG:EB: I SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU ANYWAY, I'M SORRY.  
CG:EB: AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, YES, I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU.  
CG:CG: WHY?  
CG:EB: I JUST HAVE, OKAY?  
CG:EB: IT'S NOT OUT OF SHAME, IT'S SOMETHING ELSE.  
CG:EB: NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT ANYWAY.  
CG:EB: YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE, NEITHER DOES SOLLUX, I'LL JUST ASK THE ADMINISTRATION TO GET ME BOTH A SCHEDULE AND LOCKER CHANGE.  
CG:CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT.  
CG:CG: I MEAN YOU * CAN * BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO.  
CG:CG: AND NO, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU.  
CG:CG: JUST REALLY CONFUSED.  
CG: REALLY, REALLY CONFUSED.  
CG:EB: CONFUSED?  
CG:CG: YEAH, I'M CONFUSED.  
CG:CG: BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT AS BIG AS AN ASSHOLE AS I THOUGHT YOU DID.  
CG:CG: AND YOU HAVE THIS I DON'T KNOW, THIS, THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT IS REALLY, I DON'T KNOW, I JUST, DZ,G/.,MFDSLKG

It took a few minutes for Sollux to reply, all the meanwhile, Karkat was banging his head on his desk repeatedly. 

TA: a keyboard 2ma2h and then you end the chat  
TA: 2mooth kk 2mooth  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP CAPTOR, I TOLD YOU IT'S A GRAY WALL OF SHAME, DON'T RUB SALT INTO MY BLEEDING WOUNDS OF SHAME.  
TA: ehehehehe  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EHEHEHEING ABOUT?  
TA: iit2 offiical  
CG: WHAT IS?  
TA: youre head over heel2 for jn  
TA: falliing over him liike tz ju2t after her accident  
TA: ehehehehe  
CG: THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS.  
CG: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, SO WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?  
TA: becau2e 2omeone2 iin deniial and that 2omeone ii2 you  
CG: I AM FUCKING NOT IN DENIAL.  
TA: you totally are kk  
TA: youre even doiing iit riight now  
CG: DOING WHAT?  
TA: denyiing that you are iin deniial about beiing iin love wiith jn  
TA: you triied telliing hiim that diidnt you  
TA: but you obviiou2ly faiiled  
TA: do you want to come over and drown your 2orrow2 iin a niice game of cod zombiie2  
TA: or do you want to drown your 2orrow2 by your2elf  
TA: eiither way 2ound2 fiine  
TA: unle22 you become magiically bu2y  
TA: by magiically bu2y ii mean a 2elf iimposed romcom marathon  
CG: ALRIGHT QUIT IT ALREADY, AS I SAID BEFORE, DON'T RUB SALT INTO MY BLEEDING WOUNDS.  
CG: AND YOU ARE WRONG SOLLUX, I AM NOT GOING TO LOCK MYSELF IN MY ROOM WITH MY ROMCOMS, NEITHER WILL I GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE TO PLAY A SHITTY FICTICIOUS GAME WHERE YOU KILL JUST AS FICTIONAL ZOMBIES ALMOST MINDLESSLY.  
TA: oh do iinform me of whatever youre goiing to do kk ii am 2o iintere2ted  
CG: FUCK TELLING YOU CAPTOR, YOU'LL PROBABLY MAKE FUN OF THAT TOO.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling twinArmaggedons [TA]

twinArmaggedons [TA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: wow rude  
TA: goodbye two you two a22hole

twinArmaggedons [TA] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

####  _**

####  _****_

~Meanwhile~

**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do you have to be so goddamn stupid, Vantas, just answer me that, you couldn't even to John without screwing up. Sollux didn't help as usual, he's no help at all unless its something computer or video game related.

Asshole. " Karkat muttered to himself, having left his room and house in a fit of rage, walking briskly, not knowing on where he was going.

He stopped after what it felt like an hour's walk, and took in his surroundings for the first time after he left his home.  
"Where the fuck am I?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh, I know, the road heading towards the library, don't know why the fuck I'm heading towards there but at least it'd be quiet, and I'll be alone so it's all I want at the moment." Karkat sighed, as he walked and soon he arrived, heading up the stairs and through the door, been greeted by the librarian.

"Karkat! Hello!"

“Oh hey, Ms. Serket.”

“Please, Karkat. Ms. Serket is what they call my mother! Didn't I tell you to call me Aranea? How are you doing? I haven't caught sight of you in a while! You don't visit as often as you used to,  what happened? Is everything alright? Is there a problem with school? Family? Anything? You know that you can tell me, I'll listen." She practically prattled off.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong with school, Kankri hasn't changed in the slightest and my life has been the same. Well, not exactly." Karkat replied, catching the interest of the talkative librarian.

"Oh? Do tell. But take a seat! How rude of me, making you stand there while I prattled non-stop. I apologize. " She said, stepping out from behind her desk to one of the library tables, gesturing for him to take a seat before taking one herself.

"So, do tell me what's new in your life Karkat, we have catching up to do since your last visit. When was what that again?" She asked, crossing her hands in front of her as he took a seat.

"A week before school started I think. By the way, where should I start?"

"Wherever you want to start, dear, :I don't mind. "She replied, smiling.

Karkat let out a sigh, took a breath before speaking.

"There's this kid at school right? He's almost in every damn, sorry, I mean he's almost in every class I'm in,  no wait, he _is_ in every class and at first I thought he was just another rude a-jerk I'd have to deal with, but he got targeted by your wonderful younger sister so I called her off him and then we sorta communicated, him and I , he doesn't speak though. He just writes in a notebook and shows it."

"So he's a mute? Interesting and I do have to confront Vriska about tormenting the new students, but she just doesn't listen. " Aranea sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Do go on."

"Yeah, he told us that. All was well since then and then Choir class.…"

"Us? Do you mean Sollux and yourself? And is there a problem with Choir class? Do you share this class with this without another term, mute? Have you learned his name since you met him?  If so, what is it? Mind telling me?"

“ John Egbert.  His name is John Egbert. He told me that in Choir class. Actually I read his handwriting, but you get the point. " Karkat replied, tapping his fingers idly on the table's surface. "Oh, wonderful. That brings us to my previous question. Is there any problem between you and John? Any problem with the class in general?" Aranea asked him, causing him to hesitate.

Noticing this, Aranea pushed on.

"Your hesitation worries me, Karkat, is there any problem with this John and/or choir class? I want to help you, if there is, to my best abilities."

"I don't want to talk about it." He finally said in a quieter tone.

"So there is a problem, I see."

"How do you know I have a problem?"

"You just confirmed it for me. I had my suspicions considering your change in behavior. "

"Goddammit." Karkat swore under his breath.

"I heard that. Didn't I tell you no swearing when we talk?" Aranea reprimanded him.

"It slipped out, sorry.  I've gotten better." He apologized.

"I've noticed.  Good for you. But don't try to change the subject, young man."

"Okay, you got me. As Sollux before you. At least I know you're not going to end up  laughing at my face like he did, the jerk." Karkat sighed.

"You have a problem, yes I know that, thank you,  but what is it, can you tell me?"

"Don't you have to watch over the library?"

"Don't give me that, look around, there's only one person other than you and me here, I can spend more time speaking to you, we have been talking for quite a while now,  so why not more? Now quit stalling and tell me!" Aranea said hastily, growing impatient.

"Fine. I'll tell you, it was after Choir class and he suddenly disappeared as soon as the teacher dismissed us, maybe even sooner. So I went to look for him, right, since he might be lost. Then I heard piano music and I followed it, and there he was, playing.  I think it was Swan Lake, yeah he was playing the theme to Swan Lake and I started, humming along,  but I didn't know that :he stopped playing like a idiot that I am and when I did, he walked up and he,  he walked up and he, he walked up and he..." Karkat hesitated once more as he remembered what happened next, face turning a light shade of red.

"He walked up to you and?" Aranea inquired, encouraging him to go on.

"He walked up to me and, " Karkat paused again, dropping his voice into a whisper.

_  
"kissed me."_

"He what?" Aranea inquired.

"You heard me." Karkat replied, his face practically glowing from embarrassment.

"I'm afraid I haven't,  I apologize. "

"He walked up and kissed me.  Okay??? I didn't kiss him back out of shock and because I'm an idiot. I tried to say something but he ran away. "

"Oh, my apologies.  Did you ever see each other again?"

"I didn't see him for a week, and when I did, he ran away again." Karkat replied, a sad look on his face.

"Do you know why?"

Karkat shook his head no.

"Out of pity, Sollux gave me his chat handle. Then and there I tried telling him how I felt but I got flustered and messed up." He let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"When was this? During the week after the kiss or before?" She asked.

"It was today, just before I came here, actually. Ugh, I'm so stupid, I want to hit myself with a brick, or maybe  something heavier. I don't know anymore, Aranea.

"Don't tell me that you're going to let this little mishap take control of your life, where's the confident, always thinking,  and emanating leadership Karkat I know!? Don't do say those things about yourself Karkat! You can do better and both of us know that.  
"  
"Thanks , I guess. But that doesn't solve my problem that John most likely  hates me and I'm in love with the guy." Karkat sighed again  
.  
Aranea frowned, distressed to see her friend more sad  than upset like he usually was when they spoke.

"This is truly troubling you, isn't it?" She asked, receiving a small nod and another sigh.

"May I speak with him, if you do mind?"

"Sure go ahead, I don't really care. Just don't mention that I gave you that okay. I'm going now, thanks for the conversation,   
you're the best, Aranea." Karkat said with a small smile as he stood up.

"Oh it is not a problem, and no one is the best at anything but thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it. Here I'll accompany you to the door, I don't mind. Do take care of yourself. " Aranea replied as she stood up herself.

The pair then walked towards the door, making small talk and as they appproached, the librarian stayed behind as the teen stepped down the stairs giving her a small wave before turning the other way, heading toward his home, but not before turning again and running back, to the librarians' surprise.

"Oh Karkat, back so soon?" She asked him.

"I forgot to give you his chat handle, its ectobiologist. " He replied between breaths.

"Oh right, thank you.

"You're welcome."

Karkat then turned and headed back the way he came, his shape growing smaller and smaller until it was no more.

"I do worry about you,Karkat. " She sighed before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed UvU~
> 
> Until next time! (( whenever that is))
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> BOTHER ME ON TUMBLR PLS. DO THAT. PLS BOTHER ME ON TUMBLR. MOTIVATE ME. DO ANYTHING TO MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. 
> 
> queenoferisol.tumblr.com
> 
> AND DON'T BE SHY TO SEND ME ASKS OR ANYTHING.
> 
> I TRACK THE 'queenoferisol' TAG TOO.
> 
> Also more than half of this chapter's formatting and for future chapters is to be done by my lovely lovely lovely absolutely lovely moirail-best friend Tyler! 
> 
> So if you see a difference in formatting, then you'll know he did it, not me! (( Formatting hates me. xnx )) 
> 
> Bother both of us on tumblr :P
> 
> queenoferisol.tumblr.com  
> johnegbaby.tumblr.com 
> 
> (motivate us, mostly me because I'm a lazy shit.)


End file.
